It is generally desired to create a vehicle audio environment that is consistent across mass produced vehicles. Accordingly, current vehicle amplifiers may receive an audio signal from a head unit and adjust the output to the speakers based on the head unit type. Specifically, a head unit type may be determined and sent to the amplifier. Based on that head unit type, the amplifier may be configured to make a single, static adjustment for all signals received from the head unit. This is often referred to as emphasis and de-emphasis technology. While such a configuration may be utilized, this single adjustment is often inaccurate for many signals received by the amplifier to provide the desired audio output in a specific vehicle.